


Feliz Cumpleańos, Rafael!

by Ava_now



Series: Barisi Dads AU [28]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff and Bliss, Loving Families, Loving Marriage, M/M, good parents, lots of eating, undercover coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: It is Rafaelś birthday and Sonny is still undercover.  With the help of his family, he has a memorable birthday just the same.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Dads AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541101
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Feliz Cumpleańos, Rafael!

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just fluff from beginning to end. This is the birthday prior to the trip to Disney, just to help you put it in the timeline. 
> 
> It is a tough time right now politically in the US, and personally, I am struggling and needing some happy. Raúl had a birthday last week, and thus inspiration was born. 
> 
> If you are in the US right now, please vote. Please use your voice. I will leave it at that.
> 
> Kudos and comments are really, really appreciated! Hope you enjoy this syrupy bit of goodness!

“I’ve missed you, handsome.” Rafael felt himself relax against his husband’s warmth. It had been two weeks since Sonny had been home, and he’d missed the man more than he could express. Sonny was peppering his face with kisses, slow and sweet, and Rafael relaxed and smiled into the love.

“You’re so wonderful,” he murmured, catching Sonny’s lips with his own. He couldn’t think of a better way to start his birthday. The Gods were certainly with him, he thought, as he felt Sonny’s warm hands slipping under the waistband of his pajama pants. Sonny’s hands belonged all over him, and he couldn’t wait for those fingers to caress every inch of him--

The morning’s alarm blared loudly, waking him from what was the start of a much-needed dream. It was his birthday, all right, but Sonny was still undercover, and he was still in bed, alone. When Sonny had taken the ADA position a couple months before, Rafael had thought they would be done with this. But SVU was still short on detectives, and Sonny fit the need, so he had agreed to go under, much to the disappointment of his husband. Rafael hit the snooze button, then pressed his fingers to his forehead, wishing he still had time to drift back off and finish the dream his subconscious had started.

He heard the soft pattering of little feet in the hallway before a knock on his door. He’d gotten out of the routine of locking his door with Sonny gone. There didn’t seem a point. “Come in, mija,” he called, and heard the door open. A second later, his little daughter had climbed onto the bed and made her way up to the pillows. He opened his eyes and smiled at her sweet face. “Hola, mi preciosa nina.” (Hello, my precious girl.)

“Happy birthday, Papi,” she told him, taking his face in her chubby hands. “Feliz cumpleanos, mi dulce Papi...is that wight?” (Happy birthday, my sweet Papi)

He smiled at her. “It is. Your spanish is very good, princesa. Muy bueno.” (Very good.)

“You’re a good teachin’ Papi,” she told him, patting his cheeks. “What are we gonna have for your birthday breakfast?”

“Wait...you’re not going to cook?” he asked, making his eyes wide to tease her.

“I can,” she said, hesitantly. “I can, but then you and Daddy might get mad at me cause I’m not supposed to use the stove, ‘member?” Suddenly, her own eyes grew wide. “But Papi! I can make you cereal and toast! And ice cream, cause it’s your birthday! You want ice cream for breakfast?”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “One day you’re going to make a good mami to a very happy kid,” he told her. “But for now, why don’t we go out to breakfast? Go get dressed, and we’ll treat ourselves.”

“Okay, Papi.” She slid off the bed, then turned around. “Make sure you wear somethin’ fancy for your birthday, okay?”

He winked at her. “You got it, princesa.” He watched her skip out of the bedroom, Pru following happily, and thought how very blessed he was. He may be missing Sonny, but he had a beautiful daughter who never failed to brighten his day. Including today.

***

“It’s my papi’s birthday,” Marlene announced to the waitress at the diner down the street. It was their home away from home while Sonny was gone, Rafael hated to admit, but it made life easier on both of them. Glenda, their favorite waitress, was there and waiting on them this morning. 

“It is?” Glenda asked, winking at Rafael. “How old is your fine papi today? Twenty-six? Sixty-five?”

“Um, no,” Marley answered, tapping her chin lightly. “I think he is...he is about nine now. Because he is older than my daddy. My daddy’s only eight!”

“Really, now?” Glenda teased. “I should be feeding you off the kid’s menu!”

He laughed. “Does that mean I pay kid’s prices?”

“Ah, now. Mr. Barba, always with the jokes.” She handed him a menu and gave Marley her paper menu and a cup of crayons. “Start off with coffee?”

“It’s like you know me,” he teased back. “It’s a special day, so she can have hot cocoa if she wants it.”

“Yes please!” Marley exclaimed, hearing Rafael’s instruction. “With wots of whipped cream!”

“Got it,” Glenda told them, then headed to the kitchen just as Rafael’s phone rang.

“Is it Daddy?” Marley asked immediately. “I bet it’s Daddy, calling to tell you Happy Birthday cause he misses you.”

Rafael smiled at her instead of telling her all the reasons she was wrong, and answered his phone. “Hello…”

“Feliz cumpleaños, mijo! Te amo, mi chico guapo .” (Happy birthday, son! I love you, my handsome boy.)

“Ah, Mami,” he grinned, “Ya no es un nino, Mami.” (Not a boy anymore, Mami)

She chuckled. “How are you? No Sonny still, I presume?”

“No,” he answered, a little more somber. “But Marley and I are having breakfast at the diner...or getting ready to.”

“Perfect. You two come by around five for an early birthday dinner. I’m cooking. And I don’t take a no. See you then!”

He saw Glenda start to approach their table, but then turn away. “Uh, Mami...I have to go, but you don’t have to do this--”

“One more thing. I’m not negotiating with you, Rafael. You’ll be at your mami’s place at five tonight with your daughter. There will be cake. Don’t blow me off. Goodbye!” 

“Mami--” He heard the click as the phone went dead, and realized Marley was watching him. “Abby wants us to go to dinner at her house tonight. For my birthday,” he added, and his daughter nodded.

“That’s nice, Papi. Everybody wants you to have a nice birthday!” She continued to color her paper menu, turning the eggs green.

“So do we have an order?” Glenda asked after placing their mugs down. “How about you, cutie?” She motioned to Marley with her pen.

“Umm...I would wike to have the chocolate chip pancakes with the whipped cream, please.¨ Rafael looked at Glenda and shrugged his shoulders.

“What the hell,” he said. “Just drop a can off at the table, while you’re at it.” 

They both chuckled, and then Glenda elbowed him slightly. “It’s a special day. Don’t you dare order the Fab and Fit breakfast you always order when your husband’s here.”

Rafael felt his cheeks start to burn. “You’ve noticed that, huh? Fine. Fix me up with the meat lover’s breakfast with the sausage links...the real stuff, not the turkey...home fries and the homemade cinnamon raisin toast. And while we’re at it, a small juice for each of us. Mine is orange...hers is...hey mija, what kind of juice do you want?”

“No juice,” she answered him, “but can I please get some water?”

“You sure can, sweetheart,” Glenda answered her, then turning back to Rafael, she added, “You’re gonna love that toast. Been telling you that for months.”

***

Thirty minutes later, they were both slowing down significantly. Rafael put his fork down to eat some bacon, and Marley put down her fork and sighed. “My brain said I can do it, Papi, but my belly says my brain is muy loco.” (very crazy)

He nearly choked on his bacon, and tossed the rest of the strip on his plate. “You’re right,” he told her. “We’ve eaten enough. What would you like to do now, princesa?”

She shrugged. “Dunno. It’s your birthday. What do you wanna do, Papi? What sounds very fun to you?”

He glanced out the window, noting the rain and chill. “How’d you like to go to the bookstore? Maybe we’ll each get a new book to celebrate my birthday. Does that sound good?”

Marley grinned. “I think that sounds GREAT!” She pulled herself up to her knees, bouncing on them in her chair. “This is gonna be the bestest Papi birthday ever! Me an’ Papi, having fun on his number nine birthday!”

Glenda showed up with the bill then, and he handed over his credit card while reminding his daughter to sit properly in her seat. He finished his coffee while Marley sat across from him, hopping on her butt now, and he found himself wondering why she did that and how she did that. Then he decided it didn’t matter, because even if he knew he wouldn’t do it himself.

“There ya go, birthday boy.” Glenda handed him the bill, his card, and a small bag. “Hope you two have a good day, and next time I see you, I hope that cute husband of yours is tagging along.”

Rafael smirked and picked up the pen to fill out the bill. “I’ll let him know you’re looking for him...hey Glenda...there’s no way this is correct.” He tried to hand the ticket back, but she shook her head.

“You’re paying kid prices today, Mr. Barba. Happy birthday. Enjoy the cinnamon roll in the bag later.” She nodded at him, then winked at Marley. “See ya soon, girlie. Bring both your daddies with you, okay?”

“I will!” Marley told her, then climbed down and slid her arms in her jacket. “Can we go now? To get new books?”

“You got it, mija. Let’s go.” He tugged on his own jacket and grabbed the umbrella, then took her little hand in his, leading her out the door.

***

“So where are you going to settle down to read and rest?” he asked her once they got back home. She was trying to wriggle out of her jacket without much luck, so he grabbed one arm for her and she finally came free.

“Thanks, buddy!” She grabbed the jacket back from him. “I have a great idea! We could wead in here while we watch TV! Yeah! Isn’t that a great idea, Papi?”

Rafael raised an eyebrow at her, and she raised one of her own in response. He quickly turned away from her to keep from laughing. “I’ll compromise. Let’s go lay down in my and Daddy’s bed, and maybe we’ll turn the TV on low, to something we both agree on. How’s that?”

“Good,” she answered, picking up the bag from the diner. “Can I eat the cinnamon woll? I’m weady for my wunch!”

“Are you kidding?” he asked her. “I watched you eat nearly two chocolate chip pancakes and half a can of whipped cream! You can’t be hungry! It’s physically impossible!” He snatched the bag back from her, carrying it into the kitchen and placing it on top of the refrigerator. “Besides, it’s mine. You heard Glenda--it’s her gift to me.”

Marley crossed her arms. “I bet she thought you were better at sharin’. You’re s’posed to be better at sharin, Papi...cause you’re an old grown up man!”

“If you’re hungry, you can have a turkey sandwich or a cheese stick. Or have an apple, I don’t care. But you’re not having sweets at--” he checked his watch “--two in the afternoon when we have to be at Abby’s in a few hours for cake.”

“Oh yeah!” she said, suddenly looking delighted again, and he shook his head.

“You’re gonna be in a diabetic coma before this day is over if you don’t watch it,” he told her, and picked up his books, heading toward the bedroom.

“What’s that?” she called after him. “What’d you say, Papi? I don’t want no diet cola! You want one?”

He heard the refrigerator door open and shut, and he kept his fingers crossed that she was choosing something reasonable. She appeared a minute later with two cheese sticks, an apple, and a diet Dr. Pepper. “Here ya go...diet cola and a cheese stick! Your yummy happy birthday wunch!” She took a bite out of the apple and noticed him watching her. “Oh...didja want this apple? You wanna share?”

“I’m fine,” he told her, setting the snack she’d brought him aside. “I think I’m going to take a nap for a little bit. If you watch TV, only kid shows, got it? And I've set my alarm on my phone.”

“Okay, Papi.” She plopped down next to him and picked up her first book. “Want me to wead to you? This one is good. We wead it at school.”

“Sure,” he told her, as Pru curled up against his belly. He patted the dog and closed his eyes.

“Okay, here we go. The Wittle Old Wady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything. By...um, huh. I don’t wemember that name...starts with an L...hmm...wet’s skip that part. By an author. Okay.” He heard her shuffling pages. “There once was a wittle old wady who was not afraid of anything…”

He was softly snoring before she turned the page.

***

“Pah-pii.” He felt gentle kisses being pressed to his forehead and chubby hands holding his cheeks. “Wake up, sweepy papi! Wise and shine, my sweet prince!” He was still sleepy, and didn’t respond as quickly as his daughter was hoping. “Come on, Papi! You gotta get up now! I got a special present for you, for your birthday! You gotta open your present!”

He stretched and yawned. Oddly, his phone hadn’t gone off yet. He checked the alarm to see it was due to go off in about seven more minutes. Figures, he thought. “Hey, mija...can’t Papi rest for just a few more minutes, until the alarm? You can take your special present to Abby’s and I’ll open it there.”

“No I can’t,” she told him. “You gotta open it here. I don’t wanna wait.”

He opened one eye, focusing on her. She smiled at him. “Can you bring it here? Where is it?”

“In the kitchen, with your cinnamon woll present. You weally gotta see it, Papi. I worked WEALLY hard to get the bestest present for you. You’re gonna be so happy. You’re gonna be so amazed, Papi-man. You’re gonna WOVE it, and I mean WOVE, with a capital L-O-…” She stopped and tapped her chin. “Uh, I don’t wemember the west of WOVE, but you get the point, wight, wittle old birthday dude?” She stood, then hopped up and down. “Come on! You gotta see it!”

He forced himself to a sit, then turned the alarm off. “Okay, okay,” he told her, standing. She took his hand, leading him quickly to the kitchen. “You didn’t leave the apartment, did you? You know the rules--”

“Ta-dah!” Marley exclaimed, as Rafael’s mouth hung open. Sonny was sitting at the kitchen table, a large bow on his head and a bouquet of roses next to him, as he finished the last bite of the cinnamon roll. “Daddy! I toldja not to eat that! That was Papi’s present from Glenda!”

Sonny stood up and took a step toward Rafael. “Will you forgive me? I’ll buy you two on the way home from your mom’s tonight.” Rafael stepped toward him, and Sonny immediately wrapped himself around his husband. “Happy birthday, Rafi.”

“I love you,” Rafael murmured into Sonny’s ear, and a second later they were kissing, a warm, loving kiss that spoke volumes. “And you better believe you’re buying me two,” Rafael added, as soon as he’d caught his breath.

***

“This was delicious, Lucia,” Sonny told her, patting his stomach.

“I’m just so glad you could make it.” Lucia took up his plate, along with the others, and headed toward the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a chocolate cake, one of Rafael’s favorites. “I had to make this one without Soleado’s help, but I think it turned out okay.”

Sonny chuckled. “I owe you an apology. I was going to try to come by and wait for them here, but when I finished up mid-afternoon, it had just been so long...I just went home. I missed these two like crazy.” He ruffled Marley’s hair on one side of him, then leaned toward Rafael and kissed his temple.

“I’m glad you made it home today,” Rafael murmured. “It truly was the best birthday present I could have gotten.”

“It was MY birthday present, to Papi!” Marley announced. “I even gotted the bow to stick on Daddy’s head! Wight, Daddy?”

“Right, baby. Now let’s have some of Papi’s birthday cake!”

Lucia led them in a rousing rendition of “Happy Birthday”, then served everyone a healthy slice. “Mami, this is wonderful. Thank you,” Rafael told her, smiling.

“I wike the frosting,” Marley added. “Hey Abby, can we give Papi my weal present now?”

“What real present?” Rafael asked, taking another bite of cake. “I thought you gave me Daddy.”

“No, silly! That was just pretendin’. Abby helped me get you a weal present.” Lucia had disappeared into the back of the apartment but now returned, holding two boxes. One was neatly wrapped in red foil, and the other was covered in lavender tissue paper with lots of tape. “That’s it!” Marley exclaimed proudly. “That’s mine! The one wrapped in wavender paper.” 

“Thanks for clarifying,” Rafael told her as Lucia sat them in front of him. “I would have wondered which was which.”

“I know, wight? They don’t got any names on ‘em. We meant to do that but we forgot, wight, Abby?”

“More like ran out of time,” Lucia clarified. She smiled and nodded. “Open your daughter’s first, mijo. She’s been patiently waiting. And she picked it out.”

He smirked, watching his daughter hop up and down. “Patiently waiting, huh?”

“Open it, Papi! O-pen it! O-pen it! O-pen it!” she began to chant.

“Okay, I’ve been patiently waiting,” Lucia corrected. “She’s gonna pee her pants.”

Rafael snorted and Sonny barked out a laugh when Marley yelled out, “Hey! Am not!” Then, crossing her legs, said, “Uh-oh...maybe...wait a minute, Papi!” She took off down the hall to the bathroom, and they all burst into laughter.

“I’ll open yours in the meantime,” he told Lucia, carefully removing the paper. He opened the box to reveal a new wallet. “Oh wow! I love it, Mama! It’s perfect!” 

“Open it,” she instructed.

He flipped it open and found a note tucked inside. He pulled it out. “Dear Rafi, Happy birthday! As a special treat for you, I will be keeping the princesa overnight tonight or any night you choose. Much love, Mami.” He looked up, hopeful. “Really? Tonight, still?”

She nodded. “I know you all like to have a night alone when Sonny comes home, and I’m happy to keep her tonight.” She elbowed Sonny. “I’m sure you could use a night back home, just the two of you.”

Sonny smiled gratefully. “I really could. Thank you so much, Lucia.”

“Okay, I’m weady now!” Marley skipped back to the table. “What’d I miss?”

“You’re gonna spend the night with Abby tonight,” Rafael told her, expecting disappointment. Her little brow furrowed for a moment, but she looked from him to Sonny, then back, and nodded.

“Okay. Cause dads need grown up time first when Daddy comes home, wight?” she asked, a message she’d been hearing most of her life.

“Right, baby.” Rafael smiled at her, then picked up her present. “Now what could this be?”

Marley sat on her knees in her seat. “Open it, Papi!”

Carefully removing the paper, Rafael pulled a candle out of the wrappings. “It’s a lavender candle,” he said, trying to sound excited. Sometimes he really wished the other adults in Marlene’s life would let her know he liked things OTHER than lavender.

“Smell it, Papi! It smells weally good.” She reached over to try to pry the lid off and he helped her, then lifted it to his nose. Surprisingly, it really did smell good.

“Hey, this really does smell good!” He passed it to Sonny as Lucia rolled her eyes.

“It’s Yankee Candle, Rafael. It didn’t come from the dollar store. Of course it smells good. Dried lavender and oak. I thought it was a relatively masculine scent.”

“And it’s wavender. Papi’s favorite color is wavender,” Marley said, to nobody in particular.

He turned to her and hugged her. “Thank you so much, Marley Mae. I love it. But did you know I love lots of things that are NOT lavender?”

Her eyes grew wide. “You do? Do you still wike your wavender candle?”

He kissed her forehead. “I love it, princesa. Thank you for my present, and for celebrating my birthday with me.”

“You’re welcome, Papi. We had a fun day celebratin’ your birthday, didn’t we? Even if Daddy ate your cinnamon woll.”

***

“The ladies were right,” Sonny commented, taking another bite of cinnamon roll. “That candle smells terrific.”

He and Rafael were lying in bed naked, relaxing after enjoying an hour of lovemaking. They’d come home and Sonny had wanted to take a bath, so they’d lit the candle in the bedroom, then had a bath together. Eventually the party moved to the bed, and now they were enjoying a late night snack of cinnamon rolls and milk.

“This was a good birthday,” Rafael mused. “They seem to get better as I get older. Or maybe I’m just happier with less. A special breakfast with my daughter, a new book, a nap, and dinner at my mom’s. Of course, you coming home was the highlight. Nothing can top that.”

Sonny leaned down and kissed him. “I’m sorry I don’t have your present yet. You’ll get it this week, I promise...as soon as I’ve had a chance to get things in order.”

Rafael stroked his cheek. “What are you talking about?” he asked softly. “You should know by now, you being here...this is the best present I could ever ask for.”

Sonny felt his eyes tear up. “Happy birthday, Rafael. Feliz cumpleańos, mi tesoro.” 


End file.
